elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blade of Nerevar
The Blade of Nerevar is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Missing Hand." Lady Almalexia, satisfied that none may now challenge her power, requests that the Nerevarine reforge Trueflame, the famed sword of Nerevar. Objectives *Speak with Almalexia about "Nerevar" *Speak with Karrod. **Defeat him in a duel (Note: This objective can be skipped if the quest "Helseth's Champion" has previously been completed). *Speak with Torasa Aram. **Donate two artifacts to the Museum of Artifacts. *Find the craftsman Yagak gro-Gluk. **Hand the two pieces of Trueflame, and the Dwemer Battle Shield over to him. *Return to gro-Gluk after two days. **Discuss "Enchantments" with him *Enter Bamz-Amschend. **Gain entry to Radac's Forge. **Speak with Radac Stungnthumz's ghost about "Enchantments" *Find the Daedric Shrine of Norenen-dur. **Obtain the Pyroil Tar Stungnthumz requested. *Return to Stungnthumz. *Return to Almalexia. Walkthrough Having proven themselves to Lady Almalexia, she expresses how she believes that the Nerevarine may be the reincarnation of her famed lover, Nerevar. After weaving the "tale of the two swords", Hopesfire carried by Almalexia. and Trueflame, Nerevar's blade. Almalexia states that the Hero must reforge the Blade of Nerevar, handing the Nerevarine one of three pieces, identified as a Broken Dwemer Blade Piece. She also believes that the remaining two pieces are in Mournhold, although she is unsure of where exactly. She, then, advises the Nerevarine to go and find the best craftsman in the city to reforge the blade. A Champion's Reward :Note: if "Helseth's Champion" is completed, the Nerevarine will not have to fight Karrod again. After questioning Mournhold's people, especially Plitinius Mero who is known for his extensive knowledge, The Nerevarine is directed to Queen Barenziah. The queen will share that King Helseth's Champion, may be a holder of one of the pieces, whom may have to be defeated in a duel. The Nerevarine must then speak to Karrod in the Royal Palace, who will either give the Nerevarine the Odd Dwemer Weapon, he is prepared to duel for it as long as King Helseth allows it. Once the piece has been obtained, the Nerevarine may track down the final piece. The Museum's Friend Looking for an ancient Dwemer artefact, the Nerevarine goes to the Museum of Artifacts in Godsreach, and asks Torasa Aram about Trueflame. She reveals that the Museum does not have any pieces, but does suggest that a Dwemer Battle Shield of unique style may be in need of repair due to a lose front spike. However, she will not give the Shield, unless the Nerevarine can help the museum. She indicates that any craftsman in Mournhold will be able to repair the Shield. The Hero must, now, donate two artifacts to the Museum. Behind her, at the back of the museum, on a table the book Famed Artifacts of Tamriel ''is lying on a table. Which list the artefacts they are looking for. The Craftsman's Craftsman After acquiring the Shield, and found out, by asking around Mournhold, that the most respected smith and craftsman in the city is an Orc by the name of Yagak gro-Gluk, who resides within the Craftsmen's Hall in Godsreach. Gro-Gluk will gladly reforge the blade, suggesting that the spike from the Shield is the final piece, and will use it to re-unite the pieces of Trueflame. However, he states that it will be a lengthy build, taking two days to complete. After two days, Trueflame will be completed by gro-Gluk, he will, then, hand the Nerevarine the blade. Although, gro-Gluk admits that he lacks the skill to re-enchant the blade, leaving it a mere shadow of its former glory. He states that the Blade being of Dwemer origins, they probably are the only ones who knew how to enchant it, and that the Nerevarine must, therefore, find some kind of book or notes on how to bring Trueflame to its full power once again. Ancient Assistance Gro-Gluk recommends that the Nerevarine investigate the ruins of Bamz-Amschend beneath the city once again, to see if there are any records of the Dwarves left. :''Optional: It is possible to get Almalexia's council, she will concur, stating that the Nerevarine should return to the original forger, Radac Stungnthumz. Within Bamz-Amschend, the Nerevarine must enter Radac's Forge, where they will find the spectral ghost of Stungnthumz wandering a hall, next to a very large inanimate construct. He will state that he has the knowledge to re-enchant Trueflame, but lacks a key agent to assist him, some Pyroil Tar. This Tar, according to Stungnthumz, can only be found in the caves of Myn Dhrur, deep beneath Bamz-Amschend, within the Daedric Shrine named Norenen-dur. Stungnthumz also declares that the Passage of the Walker has the only known entrance to the Shrine. Tracking Tar :Note: Although, there are three bottles of Tar, only one of the three bottles will do. Having made a clear path to Norenen-dur using a remaining Dwemer Satchel Pack, the Nerevarine must find one of the Pyroil Tar bottles within the Shrine. Two can be found at the base of a waterfall, in an area of the Shrine marked as the Wallingdelve. A third is carried by the Dremora Lord Khash-Ti Dhrur, which must be defeated by the Nerevarine in order to retrieve the Tar from its corpse. Once the Tar has been handed to Stungnthumz, back in his Forge, Trueflame will be enchanted anew. The True Flame Now that Trueflame has been restored to its former glory, the Nerevarine may return to Almalexia to complete the quest. She will congratulate the Nerevarine for their work, before sending them on one final quest, to rid Mournhold of The Mad God. Rewards *Trueflame Notable items that can be looted in Norenen-dur: *4 veins of adamantium can be found in the lowest area near the water in the area named "The Teeth that Gnash". *Pyroil Tar x 3 *''The Black Arrow, Book II'' – A Skill book. *Dire Viperbolt Ring – Next to The Black Arrow, Book II. *Expensive Amulet – Beside the Dire Viperbolt Ring. *31 found at the base of the falls and more in a sack with an Apprentice's Lockpick. *Lesser Soul Gem – Difficult to spot on the last landing area from the bottom. *Dwemer Pneuma-Trap – A enchanted Dwemer axe amidst some mushrooms in the rocks on the last landing area before the bottom. *Dire Viperarrow x 2 – Above the Dwemer axe in the rocks at the side of the falls. *Greater Soul Gem – By the arrows. It may be filled. *Scroll of the Black Storm – On the rocks a short distance from the axe. *Dire Shardbolt x 4 – Last landing area before the base. *Glass Left Bracer – Near the midway point of the falls. *Daedric Left Pauldron – Near the midway point of the falls. *Daedric Cuirass – Above the pauldron on top and behind a large boulder. *Servant's Skull – Higher up from the daedric items. *Quality Fortify Agility Potion – Lodges in the rocks near the Greater Soul Gem. *Cheap Rising Force Potion – Across from the Greater Soul Gem. *Several samples of Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, and Bungler's Bane are found here. Journal Trivia *The quest "Helseth's Champion" may also be completed during this quest. *Despite being listed in the Famed Artifacts of Tamriel several items cannot be donated to the Museum. **Any items donated or sold to the Museum can be stolen back, although the Nerevarine will be banned from the Museum if caught. *Trueflame's enchantment not only adds 30 points of Fire Damage, but also provides a light source when wielded. es:La hoja de Nerevar ru:Клинок Неревара fr:L'épée de Nérévar